Distant tooth fairy
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: [Add ‘humor’ to genre][oneshot] No one knew that silence could actually annoy the avenger… No one knew the reason why she had turned to ice… [SasuHina]


**

* * *

(A/N): Yet another SasuHina fanfic… I'm going to try to finish the last chapter of "Secrets of Uzumaki" today… so yeah… sorry for the delay. (to those who know said story)… I don't have much to say…**

**Disclaimer: **Be grateful that I don't.

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Humor

**Rating: **T… for mild adult actions… and one use of language…

* * *

…Enjoy…

**"Distant tooth fairy"**

My life couldn't be better… Me, sitting on my black couch, remembering how I came back to this cursed hidden village with the help of my so called 'rival'…

…

You know, I never did understand how he gained so much strength in that short period of 3 years. I was starting to wonder if it was all an act, all those years in the academy, all those years as a team with that silver haired pervert of a sensei… if it was all a façade to hide how strong he really was. I guess, calling him 'dobe' doesn't count anymore… which, may I add… sucks.

Anyways, back to the subject, ahh yes… Uchiha Sasuke is currently having the time of his life… laying down on his couch and groaning from unbearable pain… in short… a 'toothache'.

I can already imagine what most of you would say…

_"Oh my Kami! The great survivor is suffering from a toothache??"_

_"Quick! Someone call the tooth fairy! I'm gonna get lotsa loot from Uchiha's tooth!"_

_"Sasuke-kuuuun! I'll help you! I'll kiss the pain away"…_

Bad thoughts… bad thoughts…

Still…I've been a shinobi for how long now? A toothache surely could not make me unstable… Yeah, I'll leave the house this afternoon to meet that Hokage obsessed blonde like everyday, with a smirk on my face… The pain will soon fade away…

"Oi, Teme! Why aren't you talking as much as usual?" His usual 'loud' voice shattering my attempts in making the pain decrease.

I smirk famously, careful as to not let my tongue touch that aching part of my lower gum. "Generally, do I talk much anyways?"

He sticks his tongue out, an act of childishness if you ask me, especially if you were already at the age of 17.

"Blegh! Anyways, I have to go and eat some snacks… I expect a better match tomorrow, kay?" As usual, he runs off… to none other than that ramen stand… I don't even know the name, and I have been living here for so long. You can blame Naruto for letting me dislike ramen so much. As for the spars we had everyday, yeah… go figure… Naruto won and still wins every single one of them. See why I'm starting to wonder if he used to be a very good actor?

I smirk at his running form then figured I should take myself home, I don't think I would be able to last another hour here on the streets without letting anyone seeing me wince. Hey, I have a reputation to keep… Pain isn't usually seen on this man's face… even AFTER I came back-…no… after I was DRAGGED back here from Orochimaru.

The only person I was able to slightly put what little trust I had into him, came knocking on my door 3 hours after I had called him… Oh, and let us not forget that I DID add that it was URGENT and that I needed him to come see me AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

Like always, one of those perverted books was in his hands, his bored expression sending hearts into the poor gathering of paper.

"You're late."

"Yeah…" Same old tone…

"I asked you to come quickly." Patience? Tolerance? Mercy? Nope… can't find those words in my vocabulary…

But, I was dealing with the most difficult man I have ever known, and discussing his wrong doings only ends up with me torturing myself.

I sigh irritably, signaling the man to come in my dark house.

A few minutes after he flips a couple of pages, he looks up for a segment of a second and asks, "What is it?" Then he returns to whatever fantasies are written in that book.

I look away and try to assemble my words carefully.

"Toothache." I decided that one-worded conversations were the best. Especially with those who they themselves answer with single words.

"Yeah?" I thought so… Kakashi could care less.

I wait for 15 minutes in silence, a few winces coming to my face from the pain I currently wanted to take care of.

Finally, he puts his book down on his lap and gives me that bored expression.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

I glare at him, annoyed that he had gotten the wrong idea.

"Just tell me what I should do."

He shrugs then makes his way to my door, that annoying book in his hands. "Go to the hospital, Sakura should know what to do."

I murmur something under my breath and shake my head angrily, "No way"

He opens the door and stands there, his back facing me… how respectful.

"She's a medic-nin… why not?"

I whisper something equivalent to 'I don't care' then sigh… agreeing with the single fact that I should go to the hospital.

He smiles at me playfully, "It must be something serious for you to be asking help for. Get it seen and don't be stubborn. Even if it HAS to be Sakura." He then leaves, closing the door behind him.

Damn right this has to be serious! I've never had a toothache in years…

I look around the white massive building, medic-nins walking to and fro. And then I spot her… the pink haired thing that COULD be put in the list of 'things' I am terrified from.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! What are you doing here?" She asks while practically skipping my way. I have to admit though, she has grown up to be a charming woman… she could have any man in the village with just a click of her fingers.

"Hn… I need treatment." I apathetically state out while trying to avoid her overly feminine green gaze.

I hear a gasp and I slightly look her way to see that her face had turned slightly serious.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

I shrug and step back a bit, "Do you know anyone with dental experience?"

She bites her lip and sighs, "Hmm… I guess that's not my field."

I smirk, happy to know that she wouldn't have to be my last resource.

"Do you know anyone?"

She smiles at me then goes for awhile, coming back with a wide grin on her face. "You're in luck! The hospital only has 3 medic-nins that have dental certificates, and 2 of them are on missions… the third one though, is in Konoha and is currently sitting in her office… probably doing what she usually does."

I stay silent for awhile… Great, it just HAD to be a female. I wouldn't be surprised if I enter that office and see one of my past fan girls.

I shift then nod my head, "I see… is it okay if she checks me now?" I ask, wanting this whole situation to just end.

Sakura smiles then signals me to follow her.

Living in Konoha meant that everything had to be big. From which, HAD to be the hospital. After 10 minutes of walking with a non-stop chattering guide, we finally stopped in front of a door with a neatly written name on it. I was too annoyed to read it.

"We're here. I've already called her from the reception so she's expecting you…"

I nod then wait for anything else that the pink haired kunoichi had to say.

"Anyways, I have a lot of work to do so I hope she knows what to do with whatever is wrong, Sasuke-kun." She smiles then starts to walk away, but as usual, she stops mid-way and turns to me, adding a few more words.

"Oh! And you might recognize her… she's changed a bit okay? Be nice to her… I think she'll appreciate it… she's a good person." I spot a hint of sadness in her emerald eyes but I couldn't be sure, with all the pain in my mouth, I couldn't be sure about anything quite frankly.

I nod before she smiles once more and leaves.

Haruno Sakura used to be an annoyance, but now… I consider her as someone I know, and in some rare situations, I can call her a friend and someone I respect. She had grown out of her feelings towards me long ago, but she still seemed to like annoying me… I guess it just stuck to her.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door, hoping to the ever so good god that it wouldn't be one of my fans.

As I sit down on the white stretcher, my dark eyes glare into the female form that refused to opened the door. Yes, I had to open it myself, excuse whoever neglected me, and sit myself down without the person even acknowledging me existence.

After a few annoying minutes, I decided that the pain was just too much and that the 'silent treatment' I was trying to give the girl only proved against me.

I clear my throat, telling the person with long dark hair that I needed to be noticed. She was doing something with flowers… and seeing her office, it looked like this was what Sakura meant by 'probably doing what she usually does'… which is what would seem… "Flower pressing".

She turns around only to give me a look of indifference and to return to whatever she was doing.

I was getting infuriated. Even **I **wasn't that cold…

"Sakura said that you were expecting me." I manage to say, holding out the venom in my words.

She sighs and places the white flower she was currently working on down on her table. She walks towards me, her eyes void from any emotion… none at all. I thought it to be impossible, but her emotionless expression caught me off guard. Sakura had said that she had changed slightly… This was FAR from a mere slight change.

When she was but a few inches away from my body, she placed her hands on my shoulders, gently yet carelessly pushing me down on the stretcher. I let her do what she had started, paralyzed from the situation… What happened to this girl?

My eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling while she checked my teeth, careful not to cause anymore unnecessary pain.

It ended in a few minutes; I sat up, rinsed my mouth and spitted out the gargled water. I watched the silent girl quickly write something down then walk towards me yet again, only to hand over a slip of paper to me.

Realizing that it had the medication I was to take, I quickly glance at the girl who had already left my side to continue her hobby.

I was disgusted to see the change in her. Whatever the reason was, she was certainly more annoying than before. True, she was nothing but walking flesh, no strength existing in her back then… but she had a soul. Now? It was hard to tell if she could even see with those blank eyes.

I stood up from the stretcher and made my way to the door, turning around to check if the girl was going to finally say something. I didn't know why, but I wanted some acknowledgment, some sign of recognition. But as soon as I saw that she had no intention whatsoever to look at me one last time, I bowed respectfully and left the room, oblivious to the fact that I had shut the door harshly behind me.

That was not going to be the last time I was to see her. It said it on the slip of paper anyways, that I was to have another appointment in a week's time.

Maybe then, I would be able to get an explanation for the girl's weird behavior.

I sat on my couch groggily, the match I recently just had with Naruto ending with the same result as usual. It was getting frustrating to know that I was no longer the strongest in the village. Well, at least I was still from the top three…

I gulp down the medicine and wince from the bitterness of the drink. Tomorrow was my appointment and I planned to make good use of it, even if it meant that I had to be nicer than possible for an avenger such as me.

_Peaceful… That was the single word you could describe this hidden village as, and I detested the fact. The fact that even after so many wars and even after the massacre that had happened not too long ago to my own family, the village managed to smile and move on… seeing the bright side of things that should stay in the darkness. _

_I sigh out to the playful wind, atop one of the trees located in the training grounds we were to train in the following day. _

_Surprisingly, someone didn't know how much I hated it when I was disturbed… especially when I was in a mood like this. _

_"A-Ano… S-Sasuke-san? Ano… K-Kurenai-sensai asked m-me to c-call you…" She was annoying. Even after living in the same village from when I was born and seeing her everyday at school, I managed to stay oblivious to her existence; I knew nothing about her except that she was shy, sensitive, and weak… Oh, and not to forget… that she was madly in love with the embarrassment of this village. Uzumaki Naruto. _

_I keep my eyes faced to nothing in particular as I tried to place my words with the intention of scaring the girl. "For what?" _

_I sensed that she was still looking up from where she stood, scared to come up and talk to me while standing beside me. _

_"A-Ano… I don't… kn-know." Was her pathetic reply… I hated it when she stuttered. Even back in the academy, when she had to answer a question, she would stutter… Sometimes, I just felt like standing up to her and slapping that down cast face of hers and shout 'What the hell is your problem?!?!' to her. But I had more sense than that…_

_I sighed then jumped down from the high branch I was seated on not too long ago. I stayed silent for awhile, looking at the girl whose face was now down as usual, her eyes fixed onto her ninja sandals._

_I smirked, wanting to frighten the girl even more. I reached out and cupped her right cheek gently, caressing it with my thumb. I leaned down so that my mouth was as if it was kissing her neck, and whispered evilly," Amazing how you didn't fall for me like all my other fan girls…" I immediately let go of her cheek and brought my face up to smirk at the girl one last time then disappear, missing the expression she had on her face after the small session of torture I had just given her._

_After that, there were times when my lips would suddenly get warm and tingly. Little did I know that it was because of her… That each and every time I would catch a glance of her walking by or around the village, THAT would happen and I would immediately wash my mouth with water._

I smirked to myself, remembering a lost memory from my past. I had forgotten all about that, all about her, while I was with Orochimaru. But being back in the village where she resided and seeing her change drastically, forced the memory back, reminding me of the weird feelings I once had for the girl. It was not the feeling of like, nor was it hatred… I think it was more like annoyance. Knowing that such a weakling could get my attention when she did not need nor deserve it. And even now as I ponder over the several reasons of why she had changed, I can't help but wonder… Is it still annoyance?

I was able to take myself to the girl's office without the help of my pink haired acquaintance.

Now, with my dark eyes still fixed onto her small body, a tinge of pity entered what you would call a 'soul'. Seeing her so… not herself was distracting… I wanted to know what was going on. Even though I barely knew her name… she had affected me, and I wanted her to pay for that, even if the payment was for me to understand what the situation was she was currently in.

She, like the last time I had been checked, pushed me to lie down onto the stretcher, quickly checking my teeth and gums.

Everything was done so hastily yet precisely. Even if she was as cold ice and even more distant then the horizon, she did her job well.

I was left yet again to rinse my mouth and watch her get back to flower pressing.

I stood up slowly this time, making my way, not to the door… no. To her desk. I placed a delicate yellow tulip on it, not bothering myself to glance at her face while I did so. I stepped out of her office once again, without a word being heard from her, but this time… I was sure to close the door respectfully, no unintended harshness included.

I sighed as I made my way to the exit… I would see her again, at least for one last time… in just 3 weeks I had another appointment. It was a good thing too, since I had written something on that small note attached to the flower.

_Until next time_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

My gums were starting to feel better, and I was able to get my appetite back. My progress with those spars with Naruto were also getting better, the period of time from when we would start to when Naruto would beat me getting longer. I'd have to thank her; even if I knew that she wasn't doing it to help me… it was her job.

I stood silently, leaning onto one of the trees, waiting for the Inuzuka to show up like I requested him to.

"Oi, Sasuke! I'm here." His voice was as loud as Naruto's, which was somewhat letting my spirit currently decrease, so I intended to make the conversation quick.

"What's wrong with your teammate?" I asked, trying to sound as uncaring as I could.

I spotted the loud boy's eyes widen slightly as his head began to descend. "I… I'm not supposed to… say."

I smirked then stood up straight, making matters serious. "Yeah? Well now, you are."

Kiba sighed; it looked like he wanted to tell after all. "I will only tell you because after 2 years, you are the first and only person to ask about her."

I nodded, telling him to continue.

"To put it simply, Naruto rejected her." He stated painfully, his eyes showing some hatred towards the blonde boy.

"She loved him so much… from when she was young; she lived on through that love… She thought that because Sakura loved you, Naruto would be able to forget about your teammate. But that day when she confessed to him, Naruto apologized and said that he would love Sakura no matter what… and till this day he still does even though Sakura is neither looking at you nor him." He ruffled his brown hair while patting the now big dog's head that was standing right beside him.

"She didn't blame anyone but herself, she couldn't blame Naruto because he had feelings as well, she couldn't blame him for choosing Sakura, she couldn't blame Sakura because she had no idea with what was happening anyways, and she couldn't blame you…" He paused for awhile to look at me, "well… because you barely knew each other."

I kept my uncaring face expression on as I listened intently.

"I guess that's when she started to change, she would see the love in Naruto's eyes for Sakura, and she would see Sakura ignore those eyes, which made her heart brake even more. She wanted that, if she was not the one to end up with Naruto, at least the one he loved should be… but Sakura clearly did and does not feel for Naruto that way."

"Changing to this extent is too much." I stated out coldly, suddenly feeling like I wanted to punch something…

"Not when you're underestimated by everybody. Even by your own father. Everyone thought she was weak, nothing but that… The only ones who truly knew her were myself, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei, but that wasn't enough... Her mom died when she was young… it only makes sense if she wanted and still does want love in her life… she's a girl after all." He sighed then walked towards me and smiled sadly.

"She'd be happy to know that you asked about her. She might not show it, but she still has feelings, under all that coldness and silence, she still is the quiet, shy girl everyone thinks is weird." He said, before signaling to his dog that they were to leave. And before his departure, he looked at me from the corner of his eye and added,

"I recently went to visit her; I've known her hobby since we were children so I also know what type of flowers she gathers. I saw this unfamiliar one though, it was yellow and it was framed… she hung it on the wall, where if you look carefully, nothing else is on." He then left…

I spoke to her cousin; he seemed worried about her as well. Even though he was as cold as I, he cared for people, but he mentioned that he could only do so much for her, the rest… would be up to her and to the person she accepts in her icy heart… which he added, was not him.

I took in her picture this time, I looked at her carefully, not disrespectfully, but I looked at her. She seemed… different from when I had last seen her before I left for Orochimaru. She had long hair now, and credit to the outfit she now wore, her body seemed more feminine like than in the past… and unlike before, she had stopped pushing her two index fingers to each other, and of course, had stopped blushing. Her eyes, which as I remember, were once warm and nice to look at were now… caverns to unknown and bitter places, going into them meant getting lost through a cave full of hidden pain.

She was mysteriously… pleasing to the eyes.

I looked around and spotted the flower I had given to her 3 weeks ago. I managed a ghost of a smile as I return my gaze to the girl who was, surprisingly now looking at me. I was shocked to find that my heart was so close to getting stuck in my throat.

I raise an eye brow questioningly and coldly inquire, "Hn?"

She remained silent and emotionless, shaking her head as if to say it was nothing… she quickly returned to playing with her flowers.

She had checked me yet she had not given me a slip. I figured that my session was done. I didn't feel the pain anymore, so…

"What happened?" I finally decided to talk to her, unable to take the nagging feeling that was inside of me.

She stopped what she was doing for awhile then continued, ignoring my somewhat, kindly asked question.

I repeated my question, wanting an answer sooner or later.

I think I stayed there for half an hour, asking the same thing over and over again after every 3 minutes.

When I thought I should just leave, she turned around, her face down cast, and if my eyes were not tricking me, I saw a few drops of liquid fall from her face to the ground.

"Why do you… care?" I finally hear her voice. It was not different from before, it was still soft, still small, and still held emotion in it… I guess she was unable to change that part, which was maybe why she restrained herself from talking too much… no. From talking at all.

I shrugged then made my way to the door, whispering something that I made sure she would be able to hear before I left the room politely.

"The same place we first shared a conversation… 8o'clock tonight…"

I made sure that I looked acceptable as I made my way through the crowded streets of Konoha. Although it was already night time, Leaf made sure to stay awake, people gathering in many different places to do what they do most of the time.

I didn't put my hopes up, I actually thought that she wouldn't even bother herself, so when I reached that familiar tree and saw the same girl leaning on it solemnly, I was shocked… she actually came… now I wanted to know why…

I nodded at her when she glanced at me and she did the same in recognition. I leaned onto the same tree and stayed silent for awhile, not desperate to start a conversation just yet.

I tried to remember everything I used to know about the girl. Back then, I was grateful that I had one less fan girl to worry about since she liked Naruto. But now, seeing that she had changed so much because of that love, I wanted to go back in time… I didn't know why or what I would do once I did… but… maybe I could do something if I were to go back…

I wanted to say something, anything to the girl who was even more silent than I ever was. So this is what Naruto felt whenever I just sat down and ignored everyone…

"Sakura likes Naruto but she's too blind to realize her own feelings…" I decided to whisper out slowly, my eyes looking at the many trees that surrounded us.

Silence… It lasted for 10 minutes before I just couldn't take it…

I stood in front of the girl and held her shoulders tightly.

"Why did you come? Why did you bother yourself if you weren't even going to talk? I don't usually talk to anyone… but you…what did the devil do to you?" I surprisingly shouted out harshly, only gaining an angry glare faced towards me.

I let go of her then returned her glare, making sure that a loss from a girl who was so weak in the past would not come my way.

"What? You're going to let yourself live like this just because of Naruto? You're going to put yourself in such a low position just for one man? Is that how weak you really are?" I asked, my voice getting softer with each passing word.

She kept her angry expression fixed onto mine, the glass color on her lavender eyes slowly fading, if my eyes weren't tricking me.

"You were weak before, but I never thought you to be THIS weak. Look at you! You don't smile anymore, you ignore everyone, AND you even underestimate your own friends. Do you know how many people are worried about you? Do you know how many people out there want the old you to come back? Do you… know how… disgusted I was when I first saw you… after so many years?" I ended slowly, my voice now indifferent and my glare turning into a softer one as I watched her head descend.

I kept my mouth shut this time, knowing that she was thinking.

"The way he said it…" She choked out shortly after my confrontation.

"It wasn't just a rejection… he…" I hear her sigh as she wrapped her arms around herself, giving her the strength she needed to tell me what I… wanted… to know.

"I accepted it from everyone… I swallowed the fact that I was useless and unwanted, but when he… he told me... the words I thought I would never hear… from him… it just… I just gave up… I gave up wanting to be like him…" Her voice, it held more than just sadness, I guess back then, Naruto was the whole world to her if she had grieved so much over that dobe's words.

I waited for some more time to pass before I took a deep breath and managed a small smile at the girl before me.

"He's been beside me for so long… so believe me when I say that he's not particularly good with words." I watch her lift her head up, her eyes looking into mine, searching them for something I didn't know…

"He didn't mean whatever he said… it just came out wrong…" I decided to end, saying the whole truth.

I saw her stiffen a bit before she returned her gaze back to the ground.

"Thank you… for the flower."

I didn't know why, but that simple gratitude made a wave of emotion enter me. I quickly took the girl in my arms and pushed her onto the tree behind her, crushing my lips onto hers in a possessive kiss.

She didn't try to push me away, instead, she shared her pain with me, she poured some of it into me, which made my eyes warm, tears threatening to come out of them if I hadn't stopped them from doing so.

I kept my lips locked onto hers, my arms now around her small waist. She had stayed motionless for a few seconds before she slowly lifted her arms up to wrap them around my neck…

The kiss had no tongues in it, I only wanted to taste what she had to give me, for now, I would try to heal her this way… until she decided that she could trust me and let me feel all of her pains.

I broke the kiss slowly, still keeping the slightly trembling girl in my arms, and for her… just for her, I smiled fully…

A warm feeling entered my heart when she returned the smile…

"Tadaima." I whispered into her ear gently.

When my head was up to its rightful position, she too neared my ear and whispered, "Tadaima."

We both looked into each others eyes and while trying to forget both of our painful pasts, whispered to each other whole heartedly, "Okaeri."

I was proud of myself, in those three days that I visited her for my teeth, I never looked up to read her name on her office door. Instead, I wanted to remember it myself… which I was successful in… How could I forget it in the first place?

"Hinata…"

**Sakura's POV**

(Somewhere in the hospital)

"Sakura! Here's the x-ray you asked for Uchiha-san's teeth." One of the nurses smiled at me while giving me the x-ray.

I nodded then looked at it carefully, but when I read the words at the bottom left side of the paper, I was glad that I was NOT in Hinata's place… I quickly gave it back to the nurse and asked her to return it to Hinata's desk…

I murmured a good luck for both Hinata and Sasuke as the same statement repeated itself over and over again in my head…

_Braces are needed for Uchiha's condition…_

Owari…

Teme bastard

Dobe dead last

Tadaima 'I'm back'

Okaeri "Welcome home'… there are cases when it is used emotionally, as seen in my fanfic.

If there are anymore words you didn't understand, I'm sorry… I might have missed them; you can ask me in a review if you wish…

* * *

**May: **That's a wrap up! So? Bad? Good? You tell me… Oh, and about my lousy attempt to write a semi humor fanfiction, don't blame me… I usually write Angst or Drama… haha.

See? Now you know why Sasuke barely smiles, and if he does… I don't think he shows his teeth… I'm just kidding! To all the Sasuke fans out there… Yeah, we know he's perfect… just stay away from him… he's Hinata's! .

As usual, I had no intention to steal anyone's idea, so if you know anyone or if you yourself have a fanfic similar to mine, I apologize… accidents happen.

Want a fanfic done with your favorite pairing? Just request and I shall see what I can do… (Of course it will only be either a oneshot or a twoshot)…

Reviews are accepted; flames on the other hand, will be used to plant Sasuke's braces on.

Take care


End file.
